


Twisted

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Fluff, Injury Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Levy trips and breaks her ankle and it's up to Gajeel to be her knight in shining armor.





	Twisted

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I wrote this when I was 11 so beware it is really really bad.

_Levy's POV_

I walked along the path to Magnolia, snow and ice covering the ground. I skipped happily through the white wonderland, a sack of jewels in my bag, along with 5 books and a change of clothes. I felt refreshed after a long-winded job that left me feeling exhausted. I was to decipher an ancient language to unlock a door to retrieve some ancient relic for this lady. It had taken me all of yesterday and half of today.

"At least she paid well," I muttered to myself.

I walked to the last hill into the outskirts of Magnolia, feeling happy to be home for the winter holidays. This was one of the years I wasn't called to spend Christmas and the New Year with my mother and father.

I began running down the hill when I felt a strong tug pulling me downwards. Looking over, my bag was falling forward, dragging me down. Before I could re-adjust my bag, I fell forward. Screaming at the top of my lungs, I felt a sharp pain sear through my right ankle. Snow and ice clung to my face as I tumbled. Suddenly, I was stopped by a huge metal fence.

"That hurt…." I said, trying to get a grasp of my surroundings.

I was sitting in-between a metal fence and a medium-sized hill, a wide red line scoring down the hill. I froze, feeling a warm liquid overflowing from my small boot. Suddenly, I realized the pain in my ankle.

"Oh great. Now what am I going to do!" I said, trying to remember a book I read about basic injuries.

Reaching for my boot, I slowly unzipped the side. Pain exploded in my ankle as I tugged on my boot. It didn't budge, causing frustration to bubble up. Tugging harder, an unbearable pain spread through my ankle. I choked in pain, tears falling from my eyes. Looking down, I noticed a bump sticking out from the side of my ugg. I tried removing the boot again, twisting it so it went over the large bump. The boot fell off, blood pouring from it.

"Oh, Mavis no…" I said, gasping as I saw the situation.

The bone was sticking straight out of my skin, piercing through my sock. I felt more tears flow from my eyes as I tried to remove my sock. Pushing down on the bone, I dislodged the sock. My ankle was ripped open and the bone was sticking out. Knowing that if I stayed in the snow much longer the wound would have a chance of infection, I looked around for something to help me get back to the guild. I saw that my bag was laying next to me with my Comm. Lacrima sticking out. Reaching over, I strained to think of who I could call.

"Lu-chan is visiting her family estate, Erza was visiting Jellal in prison, Natsu and Gray are out on a mission at Mt. Hakobe, Jet and Droy are off on a mission, Juvia is visiting her friends in Phantom Lord and the Strauss siblings are away for the holidays. Who else is there?" I said, trying to think.

Suddenly, a pulse of pain shot through me and I gasped, tears overflowing out of my eyes.

"Hey! Shrimp!" A gruff voice called.

I looked up. Gajeel had hopped the fence and was running over to me.

"Gajeel! Thank Mavis you're here! I kind of fell and broke my ankle…" I said, pulling at the end of my coat.

Without a word, I was lifted up into the air by the iron dragon slayer. He held me tightly against his coat. He began swiftly walking toward the town.

"Gajeel! My bag!" I said, reaching down for it.

"I'll get it later," Gajeel said

Blood drops were going everywhere, staining the snow as my ankle swung numbly. Pain shot up through my leg and I bit my lip to try and deal with the pain

"Hey Shrimp. Wrap up the ankle with this." He said, tossing back his scarf.

"But Gajeel...this is the scarf Metalicana gave you," I said, holding the black scarf.

"I said put it on! I don't care about the damn scarf!" Gajeel barked.

I squeaked, before wrapping the scarf carefully around my ankle. Suddenly, a strong, cold gust of wind blew into my face. Instinctively, I buried my head in his chest, shielding my face from the wind. I heard Gajeel's heart speed up as he began walking faster into the town, toward the guild hall. Looking down, I noticed the blood began soaking through the scarf.

"Um….Gajeel…." I squeaked, looking up at the dragon slayer.

"Hmm?" He said

"The blood….." I said, reaching for the scarf.

"We're almost there. Hold on." Gajeel said, before breaking into a run.

"Ahh!" I screamed, before grabbing onto his neck in fear.

My heart fluttered at how close we were and my face began glowing a bright red. My heart pounded in my chest as he thundered into the guild hall, grabbing Wendy and shooting toward the infirmary, real panic and worry shining in his eyes.

_1 day later_

I struggled to get out of bed, my cast limiting my movement through my apartment. I swung my legs out of bed and glanced over at my crutches that Mira had given me. I tried getting myself under the crutches, but they were too tall. Suddenly, a knock on the door sounded and echoed through my entire apartment.

"Ugh. One second!" I said, moving awkwardly toward my bedroom door. When I swung open the door, a huge weight fell on top of me, crushing me and my ankle.

"Ow!" I cried, a sharp pain flying through my ankle.

I couldn't help but burst into tears. I cried quietly, tears flowing on the floor.

"Shit...now I've done it. Sorry shrimp." Gajeel said, picking me up and putting me back on the bed.

He sat down next to me, examined my cast. It was cracked down the middle and blood was leaking through the crack. I sighed, before putting my hand forward.

"Solid Script: Seal," I said.

It closed almost half way before my power gave out. I groaned before putting my hands out, determination filling me

"Solid Script: Seal!" I yelled.

It closed 3/4 before giving out. I sighed, feeling exhausted.

"Solid Script: Se-" Gajeel cut me off.

"Stop." He said

"Why?" I asked, breathing semi-heavily

"I don't want you killin' yourself over some stupid cast," Gajeel said, pulling it off

"Gajeel!" I said, watching the cast go flying off.

"Where are your bandages?" He said, ignoring my call.

"Bathroom cabinet," I said, giving up being mad at the dragon slayer.

"Got it," Gajeel said, disappearing into the hall.

He came back with a roll of bandages. He began wrapping up my ankle, pure determination in his eyes. My stomach fluttered and my breath hitched as his hand brushed my skin.

"What? Did I hurt you?" Gajeel said.

"N-nothing!" I said, my face turning red.

Gajeel smiled, before stopping.

"Tell me what's up." He said, a demanding tone in his voice.

"Gajeel I...l...l...GajeelILoveYou!" I said, quickly.

He looked at me with zero emotion what so ever.

"I'm sorry. I should have never said anything. It's ok if you don't fe-" I was cut off as a pair of lips collided with mine. 

Quickly, he pulled away.

"I love you too Shrimp." He said.

I smiled, before laying back on the bed and yawning. I felt tired even though I had only been up for an hour. Leaning back, I realized how tired I was.

"Tired?" Gajeel asked, showing rare kindness.

I nodded, too exhausted to answer.

"Then sleep." He said simply.

"No...you're here..." I said, trying to stay awake.

_-3rd Person POV-_

"I don't mi-" Gajeel stopped as he looked at the petite girl.

She was sleeping, smiling in her sleep. Deadpanning at how quickly she fell asleep, Gajeel stood up to leave. Closing the door, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"What were you doing in there?" a voice called.

"Uh it's not-" Before he could finish, Gajeel went flying out of the building as Erza hurried to check on her friend.


End file.
